Intro to DrEvilpsychoticmonkeyMUAHA's Office
by The Perfectest Demonic Angel
Summary: this just a story me and EvilpsychoticmonkeyMUAHA wrote it is in script modeDisclamer: I don't own the characters in any way i wrote this because I am a fan so i wrote FANFICTION!And please reveiw, please


Intro show to Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA's

Office

Announcer: Know Your teddy-bear lover, know your teddy-bear. Princess Gaara!, the one and only teddy-bear lover.

Gaara: Whaaaaaat!!!!! How do you know about Mr. Teddy whines -gasp- Are you inside my head?

Me: rolls eyes -cough- crazy-cough- Another patient for Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA the Wonder Doctor for Crazies.

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: HELLO everybody!!! Nice to see you all! GO TO HELL!!!! So I can treat you 

Gaara: NOOOOOOOOOOO--------!!!!!!!!!!! Not her!! Seh's Crazy! Mommmmmmy!!!!

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: Even when he is speaking he can't spell. Anyway I'm not crazy… I'M A PSHYCHOPATH!!!! Ta-dah pose

Me: Thank you, Thank you Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA you sure are helpful Ahem Here is your money hands Evil Monkey a dollar bill

Gaara: Good Lord, Help Me!

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: Like you're the one to pray Princess Gaara the teddy-bear lover of the flower fairies who snuck into the cookie jar!

Gaara: How did you know about the cookies?

Me: Are you related to Alarry Simion, by any chance? Besides you'll love Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA . She did wonders with me and everyone on this show. 0:)

Fang: Yeah, and **_those_** turned out so well.

Neji: BUA-HA-HA-HA!!! I'm a pretty princess! singing the Barbie song Hiya princess Gaara!! Are you my long lost sister?

Gaara: left eye twitching

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: talking in an accent Now picture a lovely beach.

Gaara: Aaaaaaaaah! Bad Image! Bad Image!

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: Sicko!! You are a tough one, I think I may use my ultimate technique. MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!

Tori (friend of mine): Hiya! I am Hannah Calzone and I LOVE KYO!! AND I HATE THAT STUPID RAT, YUKI!!!!

Me: Here is tori the first person Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA used the ultimate technique on and she is almost done with her therapy.

Gaara: My sanity! Give it back!

Me: Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA, what is sanity?

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: I have no clue never had it.

Me: Sooooo, What is this ultimate technique?

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: It is simple really, so simple that I don't know what it is.

Me: Amazing!

Gaara: Don't get a hernia forcing yourself.

Me: What, What about a fight, Yahoo!

Flippy: A knife fight!, Count **_me_** in!

Koki: Let's, let him follow his bliss mutters psycho.

Flippy: BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!

Me: Get Him! Gaara a Pretty Princess! Watch the blood fly!!

Flippy: TA-DAH!! My Gun!!

Me: New rule guns only!! Pulls out a "special" shotgun

Gaara: Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA , shouldn't you intervene?

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: pulls out a bazooka how is this for intervening? Now it is a gun fight!

Gaara: Not that kind of intervene!

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: OH BOO-HOO!!

Me: pulling out 2 grenades Here Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA you can have one Toss KA-BOOM!!!! Whoops! I love that sound, Boom . Well, here is the other one!

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: loads the grenade into the bazooka EXPLODE EVERYTHING TIME!!!! BAM! BOOM! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! IT'S A RAIN OF DESTRUCTION!!!!!!

Gaara: And she is supposed to **_cure_** me?

Me: YES, this is her ultimate technique!! Don't you looooooooooove it! said sweetly

Gaara: No, of course not mutters psychos

Me: And this concludes today's show, Know your teddy-bear lover. Oh yeah, I not only the PEFECT host to this show, but I am Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA 's PERFECT assistant too. Another, oh yeah, I scheduled everyone an appointment tomorrow. See you in the office! smiling

Audience: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Gaara: pulls the plug to his jug Alright you two I had enough, you are going to die.

Me: Such progress, you are doing wonderful; Gaara, I made all the sand disappear and turned it into an empty space Besides we are much stronger than you are. Muh… What am I doing here? Oh well, see you later Dr. GoodLittleMonkeyBrains!!

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: I will **_hurt_** you The Perfectest Demonic Angel!!!!!


End file.
